Grieving is a Painful Thing
by Himluva
Summary: They stood there, just staring at each other for a while. Stilled, clinging tears on both of their cheeks. Harry’s hand still cupping one cheek. Ginny was mesmerised by his glowing eyes. Then like clockwork Harry staring to lean downwards and Ginny upward


Harry stood silently waiting for his uncle Vernon to open the front door. They had just got back from Kings cross-station and uncle Vernon was still muttering to himself.

"Freaks the lot of them! The nerve of them-" Vernon continued to mumble as he struck his key into the lock.

He scrambled inside and waited for aunt Petunia and Dudley to come inside before letting go of the door. It swung backwards hard and bumped into Harry's nose, it rebounded and Harry found himself on the floor. He hardly noticed the pain that was screaming at him but it left a sort of ringing in his ear. He stood shakily clutching his head, the ringing deceasing only slightly. He shook his head and although the ringing remained it was so small he could just about ignore it. He stepped forward and pushed the door gently. Dragging his trunk, broomstick and empty cage with him.

The Dursleys' were at the family table and were already dishing out food. He waited in the doorway of the kitchen looking at the food. Though Dudley was still as fat as ever, somehow he seemed to have lost a chin or so and therefore sometimes every now and then the Dursleys ignored the diet and ate normally. Harry stared at the food for a second longer before turning away. His stomach started to groan loudly but Harry kept walking pulling on his trunk and cage as he climbed the stairs. He shut his door behind him and fell onto his bed. Before he knew it tears were streaming down his face, he lay on his bed and cried. Heart-wracking sobs escaped his mouth. He felt odd, andso _cold_. His jaw started to quiver and his arms wrapped around himself involuntarily. His temples were throbbing but his head was burning, like his scar but it hurt all over his forehead. He closed his tired eyes as he got under the covers and curled up. Still shaking he fell asleep...

_"Harry! Harry!"_

_The voice was recognisable but Harry couldn't see well because of all the mist enveloping around him. He revolved on the spot squinting into the thick whiteness. It was worse than pitch black. He struck his arms ahead of him and waved them furiously as he stepped forward. He had to see him. He gazed around him wildly._

_"SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed_

_"Over here Harry!" Sirius laughed and his voice echoed around Harry._

_Harry looked toward the voice; the mist separating both ways and he saw him standing tall. Harry hadn't seen him look so strong; as if he could face anything and could maye conquer... death._

_"Sirius! Your alive!" Harry looking at the smiling face; he ran to him and hugged him tightly for a few cherished moments. Harry looked up at Sirius again, but the smiling face had gone, instead it replaced by thoughtfulness. Sirius shook him off and stared at him, Harry stumbled backwards confused._

_"What is it Sirius?" Harry asked_

_"It's your own fault I'm no longer with you!" Sirius said coldly with narrowed eyes "If it weren't for your stupidity I'd still be here today!"_

_"Sirius I-I " Harry whispered his voice cracked and his eyes brimming._

_"It's all your fault, you're the reason everyone is dying, your parents died because of you and now me?" Sirius yelled "Who next?"_

_"I-I, Please Sirius," Harry whispered_

_"Who will it be, Mmm? Remus?" Sirius said as he circled him_

_"No!" Harry cried falling to his knees_

_"Mrs Weasley or Mr Weasley?" Sirius continued his voice glaced with ice._

_"-Or maybe you'd kill your best friends; you killed mine!" Sirius said his voice hard_

_Harry's eyes widened with shock, there was a huge lump in his throat; he tried to swallow but he couldn't. He felt he was choking himself._

_"NO! Stop please stop it," Harry shouted clutching his hair tightly._

_"You didn't even check and see if I was alright; you could have saved me but you didn't bother to look behind the veil. For all you know I could have been hanging there but you didn't bother to look," Sirius bellowed an inch from Harry's face._

_"Please Sirius forgive me! I didn't know, please," Harry, begged tears streaming down his face_

_"How could you do this to me? I disown you from this moment on," Sirius straightened and then looked down at Harry who was now on his knees and clutching Sirius's robes. Sirius shot him a look of disgust before kicking Harry away. He then started to walk anyway._

_"NO! Sirius please come back, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me I need you!" Harry cried he voice raspy and cracked, he couldn't see because of the tears obstructing his vision but already he knew Sirius had gone._

_"Come back!" Harry shouted into the once back thick mist. "Come back. Come back. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry,"_

_Something wet splattered upon his face, he looked heavenward and saw droplets falling as if in slow motion._

* * *

Harry awoke and started staring around madly, his breathing fast and shallow. Aunt Petunia was by his bedside with a cloth dampened by water. Harry stared at her confused, but she ignored him and continued dabbing his forehead with the cool cloth.

"Your headmaster just sent me a letter about what had happened at school and about your godfather and believe it or not I do understand about loss. I may not have liked your mother but she was still my sister and I grew up with her," Petunia said almost inaudibly.

"He did?" Harry's voice betrayed him, as the dream was still fresh in his mind

"Yes, he did and he told me to make sure that you didn't feel guilty and to reassure you that it wasn't in the slightest your fault," she recited not meeting his eye.

"What are you doing here?" Harry mumbled slowly his head was pounding but the wet cloth somewhat eased the pain a little.

"Well I came here to give you the leftovers from dinner, but you were having a dream and then I remembered the letter I had got and figured it out," Petunia whispered crisply "Are you hungry," She added looking at the bowl of cold soup. Harry shook he his head numbly.

"What's with the cloth?" Harry asked pointing at the cloth clamped between her bony fingers.

"Well, you seemed to have a fever, so I was trying to cool you down," she replied quickly without hesitation and with pursed lips

"I didn't know you cared," Harry muttered

"I don't! I just don't want you getting to ill or dying because of those freaks which are supposedly checking up on you every now and then," She rushed on her voice cold as ice

"Well, thanks,"

"This doesn't mean I care," She trailed off quietly

Harry, despite himself, smiled inwardly.

"Will you just lie back and try to sleep, you are rather annoying when awake," Her eyes narrowed in dislike but Harry saw past that.

He obeyed however and for once he had a long dreamless sleep...

* * *

_THUMP!_

Harry opened his eyes. He looked around him sharply, before sitting up and reaching for his glasses. As the world slide into focus Harry glanced around his room for the source of the problem. There sprawled on his floor was a breathing clump of feathers. Harry scrambled out of bed and scooped the bird up cautiously. He laid it gently on his bed; the bird seemed unconscious.

"Errol!" Harry said

He then noticed the letters attached to the bird's leg. He untied them and looked curiously at the two envelopes. The first he recognised instantly to be Ron's, but the second wasn't recogniseable. He ripped the envelope and held the letter for a few minutes before unfolding it to read.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I do hope you are all right and I hope the muggles are bearable. I owled Dumbledore to see when we would be able to rescue from that hellhole and he said a week would be fine. I've checked with everybody and they think it's a wonderful idea and so if you would like to, we all would be honoured with your presence on the 25th July. Someone will collect you around 11:00 am. I hope you can make it.**_

_**Love Ginny xxx**_

_**P.s. I know how difficult it is for you to return to Grimmauld Place but please come, you need to be around people who love you and hopefully you them.** _

This is the first letter that I have received from Ginny thought Harry and for some reason he got a strange sort of jolt in the pit of his stomach. He had only ever had that once before, but where was it coming from; he hadn't felt different when he saw her yesterday on the train, why now?

Brushing these feelings aside he picked up the letter from Ron, ripped it open and let his eyes skim the untidy scrawl.

_**Harry,**_

_**How are you, mate? Ok, dumb question, I guess. Well Hermione and I are really worried about you. I can even picture you now, sitting and brooding. I'm here to tell you stop it. Stop brooding, and stop blaming yourself. I'm trying to get you over here as soon as possible, Hermione sends her love, she should be here soon, I think. Hope the muggles are treating you well,**_

_**Ron**_

_**P.s Sorry for using Errol, Pig's delivering Hermione's letter.**_

Harry's gaze fell onto Errol and he shook his head. Errol stood shakily obviously having regained consciousness. Harry held out his arm and Errol feebly hopped onto it. Harry brought him over to Hedwig's cage; where Errol stooped to drink some of the water.

"I don't think you'll be travelling anywhere tonight," Harry said as he shut the door of the cage.

He picked up both letters and put them on his bedside table.

"BOY! Get down here if you don't want to starve," Uncle Vernon yelled from below him.

* * *

Ginny lay on her front on her bed reading the 'Quibbler'. _Luna isn't that bad once you got to know her_ she thought as she turned the magazine upside down to see if she could reveal the _hidden_ spells. She stared at it hard, on the page where there were really weird symbols, but the only thing she found out was that her eyes started to water after five minutes had passed.

She tossed the magazine aside. She glanced around her room. It was nothing compared to her real one at the burrow but it would do. She had gotten used to it, it was much larger than her one at home but it was very bare.

The spacious room consisted of two twin beds and a single wooden broken chair. The floors were old and worn and since it was made from wood she kept her shoes right next to her bed afraid of getting splinters stuck in her foot.

It did get drafty sometimes but she and Hermione pushed towels through the small gaps in the window. She twisted and plopped her feet into her trainers. She sighed and made her way to the window.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she glanced out into the cold night. _Harry still hadn't replied_ she thought with a slight frown. _It's been over a week nearly two weeksthat's the longest someone hasn't replied even with Errol_. Even thinking the name Harry made her heart flutter slightly.

Sirius's death affected everyone and she couldn't even imagine what Harry must be feeling right now. She felt a yearning to see him. She had lied to Ron aboutbeing withDean. He had asked her out but she hadsaid no. She even admitted all this to Ron, who upon hearing this had strutted around the house all day, with a smug grin plastered across his face.

At that precise moment, she heard a quiet creak as the door opened and a familiar red headed, brother of hers, poked his head in rudely. He smirked at her softly.

"Thinking about a certain black haired boy, are we?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ginny shot him a glare from her perch by the window. He shut the door with a snap, and she grumbled angrily as she heard his raucous laughter ringing as he walked down the corridor. He had been doing this a lot lately. She had never actually told him about any kind of non-platonic feelings towards Harry but somehow that idiotic brother of hers had twigged her feelings and gotten it completely right. It infuriated her. At the moment though, Ginny didn't care, she would get him back tonight, somehow.

The idea struck her, like a jolt of lightning. She smiled evilly to herself before going to her trunk and pulling out some old black socks. She looked at them lovingly. _This was going to be fun._

She searched the house for various materials and finally stopping in front of her mum and dad's room. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and peered inside. It was empty. Satisfied she stepped in and went straight to her mother's draw and searched with her fingers through all the stuff. She felt a sharp sting on her finger; she pulled it out and examined it.

A bead of blood had surfaced and was growing. She thrusted it into her mouth and sucked while angrily looking inside the draw more carefully. In the corner was a reel of black cotton and a needle just poking through. Her finger still in her mouth she picked up the reel and closed the draw quietly. She didn't know why but she tiptoed out of the room and back to her own.

She closed her door with a snap and looked happily at the items in a pile on her bed. She added the cotton reel and got to work. Once finished she looked at the final result, she couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

She gathered the rest of the stuff and put them back where they belonged. She re-entered her room and hid her project under her bed ready. She was silently laughing to herself when something hit her window. She looked in the direction alarmed.

Grabbing her wand she slowly walked towards the window. Her hand on the latch she counted to herself before flinging it open. Her wand raised above her head she glanced down. Something came flying up towards her; she fell backwards. Her eyes widened in terror. There was nothing there. Something hooted above her; she glared at it.

"Errol!" She yelled, "You gave me a heart attack!"

Errol hooted again feebly and fluttered down and perched on her shoulder. She sighed, she couldn't get properly angry with him. She stroked his head and pulled the scrap piece of paper from his leg. She got up and read the few words scrawled on the parchment.

_**Dear Ginny**_

_**Everything is fine, I'm fine, and Muggles are Fine! I want to stay here; don't worry about me. See you on 1st September.**_

_**Love Harry x**_

Ginny glared at the paper as ifshe were looking atHarry. _This is so typical of him_ Ginny thought lividly

"When will he learn, that not everything is his fault!" Ginny fumed "He is not going to stay there, I'm going to drag him here if that's what it takes me"

Ginny wrote on a new piece of parchment her reply and her arrangements but she decide to check with her mum for permission. She ran downstairs in search for her mother. There was no one. It was quite unnatural normally wizards and witches were bursting through the door every five minutes but they never stayed more than that. Then she heard it; a faint muffled mumbling coming from a door. She crept over to it, her hand on the doorknob but she paused and studied the door. It was the meeting door. Apparently a meeting was taking place. She stepped away from it and looked at the next door, faint noises were coming from there. She went through and the instant she had she wished she hadn't. There in front of her eyes were none other than her brother and...

"Hermione?" Ginny said her eyes wide "Ron?"

Both of them sprang apart, looking slightly ruffled and their faces flushed with embarrassment. Hermione had arrived at Grimmauld Place yesterday because her parents were concerned about her safety and they felt it were best to be protected by trained wizards and witches.

"-Err yes Ginny?" Ron said looking anywhere but her face.

Ginny burst into laughter. She knew that Hermione liked Ron as she told her herself, she hadn't a clue why though. She also knew Ron had feelings for Hermione and she was glad that they had finally realised.

"Ron! Mum's in the next room," Ginny said shaking her head.

Hermione's head suddenly snapped up and she looked at the wall beside them, her eyes wide and scared, as if Mrs Weasley could see through the solid wall.

"Hermione, I thought better of you!" Ginny tutted

"What do you want?" Ron said angrily while Hermione remained silent.

"I_wanted_to talk to Hermione actually, but, it doesn't matter now!" Ginny said still laughing, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Well…" Ron seemed at a loss for words, and Ginny could see quite clearly that his ears were burning that trademark red, while Hermione's cheeks tinged rosy once more.

"Alright, alright I'll leave you, but I would go upstairs if I were you," She winked and disappeared

Ginny chuckled slightly as she shut the door behind her. She almost felt a little sorry for him. Almost.

She went into the kitchen where she knew there was a fireplace. She scribbled out her note to Harry but replaced it with a note to her mum.

_**Gone to get Harry. Be back soon. I'm fine**_.

She checked she had her wand before taking some powder from a flowerpot. She scattered it into the fire and stepped in stating clearly.

"Mrs Figg's house"

* * *

Harry sat by his window staring into nothing. His eyes glazed over. His head was pounding slightly. He knew Ginny wouldn't like his reply but he also knew no one could force him if he didn't want to go. He missed Ron and Hermione and Ginny but he refused to put them in any harm. His stomach grumbled loudly at him, he tried ignoring it but it didn't seem as an option so he looked about his room and spotted by the door flap in his door the soup.

He didn't go downstairs for dinner again and so the Dursleys left it there. Harry did think it odd, they were acting strangely normally they wouldn't give a toss on whether he ate or not. _Actually no, it was really aunt Petunia, she had been acting weird, and I bet it was her who left the dinner. Maybe Dumbledore had sent a few howlers lately or something_. He thoughts went back to the soup.

He hadn't touched it; he looked down at it in disgust. He brought the bowl to his lips and drank hungrily glancing at the empty cage on the floor. Hedwig was on a night hunt, Harry wished he good just escape and be free like that with no troubles at all. Setting the empty bowl down he closed his eyes and imagined of what it would be like to get on his Firebolt and just fly all day and night.

A rustle of wings and soft thud brought Harry back to reality. Huge amber eyes gazed at him, he smiled softly. Hedwig ruffled her pure white feathers and hooted. Harry stroked her and before he knew it he was telling her all about his dream and his feelings. Hedwig seemed to understand, she stood still staring at Harry. Harry finished wiping away the one tear.

"Thanks Hedwig," Harry said softly "I needed that,"

Hedwig hooted as a reply. Harry awkwardly hugged her gently; Hedwig did not do anything but let him. Harry broke away and stroked her feathers tenderly. Hedwig flew to his shoulder and perched there and for a moment Harry felt purely loved. He sat on his bed and absentmindedly stroked Hedwig. She nipped his ear and flew to her cage. Harry collapsed fully onto his bed. He closed his tired eyes and drifted off...

Ginny's feet slammed to solid ground, and she was so used to it by now that she didn't stumble. She brushed soot from her clothes and glanced around. Her eyes met a startled looking woman, surrounded by cats. Ginny smiled weakly and stepped out of the fireplace. Her ears burning, she gathered her courage and stepped toward the elder lady.

"Hello Mrs Figg. I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said timidly "Um I didn't mean to barge in like this, but I came to collect Harry Potter, who lives across the street from you,"

"Hello Ginny, though I haven't met you personally I have heard your name before somewhere," Mrs Figg said quietly lifting her finger to her chin.

"Right, Would it be alright if I go get Harry and bring him here to floo back, I'm sorry for the short notice and inconvenience it may cause you-" Ginny started

"Not at all, I'm very fond of Harry. Charming boy," Mrs Figg smiled "Why don't you go fetch him, mind you be aware of those awful people I unfortunately have to call neighbours,"

Ginny laughed "Thanks Mrs Figg,"

Ginny followed her to the door and stepped into the cool night. She shivered;_well it is my own fault for acting on rash thoughts. I really should have thought it through. Oh well can't change my mind now_. Ginny thought as she hurried across the street.

She stopped outside the door. Ginny really didn't want to confront the muggles; maybe she could sneak in, grab Harry and sneak out. She walked over to the window and peered in. Three people were sitting on a sofa watching a _box_?

"A televicting!" Ginny breathed, "So that's what dad was talking about the other night,"

She went back to the door and pulled out a hairpin from her hair.

"Fred and George never did let me down," giggled Ginny as she slid the clip in the lock and twisted. With a satisfying click she opened the door slowly, stepped inside and closed it behind her.

"MUM! Get me a coke!" a voice called rudely

A clatter of footsteps approaching; Ginny panicked. Without thinking she raced up the stairs as quietly as she could. Breathing hard and trying to get her eyes to alter in the darkness of the landing, she strained her ears to see if anyone noticed her sudden flee up the stairs.

When Ginny was positive no one heard her, she looked around and tried to figure out which room was Harry's. She picked the one that seemed to be in the corner. For some reason there was a cat flap on the door. She grasped the handle and pushed gently.

The door opened silently and Ginny was enveloped in more darkness. Merlin let this be Harry's room as she heard steady breaths coming from below her middle. A loud hoot in the far corner gave her confidence.

She needed light; she shut the door behind her and let her fingers glide the wall for a switch. Aha, she triumphantly pressed the button and cowered from the sudden burst of light. She covered her eyes with a hand while blinking rapidly in attempt to adjust to the luminosity of the small bedroom.

"Ginny?" said an incredulous voice from below her "What are you doing here?"

Without removing her hand she shaded her eyes and looked below her. Her heart jumped to her throat. There he was lying there below her. Hair ruffled, eyes glowing and wearing nothing but boxer shorts. _Boxer shorts_! Harry seemed to have realised the same thing. He had hastily, grabbed jeans and T-shirt and was already pulling them on. Ginny's hand dropped to her side.

"Err- sorry about that," Harry muttered flushing

Ginny was still staring, wide eyed and shocked. Robes really hide what's underneath, Ginny thought, sure he is a bit on the skinny side but a few days with my mother would fix that. Maybe he has been working out as well as quidditch practices.

"Ginny?" Harry said waving a hand in front of her face

Ginny shook her head slightly and smiled.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said

"What are you doing here?" Harry replied, "How did you get in?"

"I've come to collect you and Fred and George helped me," Ginny said showing him the hairpin. The briefest of smiles flashed across his face but it was gone as soon as it had come.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Harry asked

"Kind of, all the adults were in a meeting so I left a note and flooed here,"

"Ginny! Do you know how dangerous it is nowadays, you could've gotten hurt!" Harry suddenly burst out "Especially without people knowing where you are!"

"I can take care of myself, stop babying me like everyone else does!" Ginny said furiously. _How dare he! I thought he was different to the others. He used to treat me how I wanted to be treated._

"Well act mature and you'd be treated with the same respect!"

Ginny stood her ground and glared at him.

"Well I'm here now and I'm fine so, why don't you pack your stuff and we'll leave together,"

"Ginny, I told you, I-" Harry paused "want to stay here,"

Ginny studied him, why did he pause? He looks like he's remembering something. "Oh come on Harry, how stupid to do think I am," Ginny said crossing her arms

"What? Please go back I'm fine!" Harry insisted not quite meeting her eyes.

"No! I came to collect and I'm going to do it," Ginny said stubbornly

"I can't, please don't" Harry pleaded; he seemed to be shivering inwardly

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked softening with the look he was giving her.

Harry looked away completely, his breathing becoming shallower.

"Tell me Harry," Ginny said softly

Ginny moved closer to him in a gesture of comfort, her hand stretched in front, her fingers spread . Harry stepped back immediately. It stung Ginny; she could feel prickle in her eye. She turned away, her back to him so he wouldn't see the tears falling.

"Don't come near me, don't care about me," Harry said quietly "Everyone who dares to try…. dies," Harry's voiced cracked at the last word.

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and turned back to him. He was staring at her but silent tears were falling from his beautiful emerald eyes. Ginny shook her head and stepped towards him, he fell a step back. She continued until he was against a wall. She wiped his tears from his face gently and he watched her every move.

"Please don't hide from me Harry," Ginny said gently, "Don't shut the people who care for you out,"

"But they all end up dying, I kill everyone I love," Harry said as new tears spilled down.

"No! Don't you ever think that," Ginny said firmly "They died for you because they love you,"

"Why?" Harry said angrily "Why love me? It's my fault,"

"No, it's not your fault," Ginny said, "How could anyone not love you?"

Harry looked down, crying. "They shouldn't love me, I'm not special,"

"Of course sure special, your kind, thoughtful, brave and you always think of others before yourself," Ginny said beginning to cry herself

"No Ginny don't cry," Harry said soothingly, this time he reached out to wipe the tears falling.

They stood there, just staring at each other for a while. Stilled tears clinging on both of their cheeks. Harry's hand still cupping one cheek. Ginny was mesmerised by his glowing eyes. Then like clockwork Harry staring to lean downwards and Ginny upwards.

"BOY!" a cold voice rang from below them. "Come down here!"

They both froze, their faces inches apart. Ginny could feel his breath mingle with hers. She didn't want to move. She was in heaven. Ginny glanced down at his lips and was about to close the distance betwen them when...

"Where are you?" the voice continued, sounding louder, closer.

Ginny sighed andreluctantly stepped back and Harry strode past and retreated downstairs.

Ginny watched him leave and groaned. _What had just happened? It wasn't just me; Harry leaned in too_ Ginny thought. Ginny tore her eyes from the last spot she had seen him and looked around her and took in a part of where Harry had lived for most of his life. She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and played with her fingers nervously. _He couldn't like me! Could he?_

Harry walked down the stairs._What didIjust try to do? I am such a fool! I tried to kiss her; she was only being polite not moving away in disgust and I just couldn't help it; she looked so beautiful with her radiant hair spilling over her shoulders. Her eyes filled with warmth and love…. Wait this is Ginny, my best friend's little sister._

_I don't think of her in the way; I can't. She must hate me now anyway, for trying to make a move on her. Perhaps it's for the best that she hates me, I can protect her that way._Harry thought numbly as he moved into the living room. He braced himself, taking a deep breath walked to the Dursleys all crowded on the sofa watching television.

"Whom were you talking to?" Uncle Vernon grunted

"N-no one," Harry mumbled

"I heard you," Uncle Vernon said tearing his eyes from the screen to glare at Harry.

"You err-, probably heard me talking to my owl," Harry made up quickly

"And it was talking back to you?" Uncle Vernon said with narrowed eyes

"Well, I like to think so," Harry said with a shaky laugh.

Uncle Vernon looked at Harry in disgust and he shook his head.

"You've lost it," Uncle Vernon tutted

Harry strained a smile and walked stiffly back to his room. He had decided to be mature and wouldn't retaliate to any snide comments thrown at him. Harry paused outside his door._What was he supposed to say to her now? Should he knock? No, it was his room after all_. He had raised his fist anyway but halted. He dropped his hand, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pushing aside the door. Ginny was sitting on the end of his bed, playing with her fingers. Harry shut the door and stood awkwardly in front of it.

"So, what did they want?" Ginny asked still looking at her hands

"They err-, heard me talking to you but I assured them I was talking to Hedwig," Harry said

"Good," Ginny said "Harry please come back with me,"

"Ginny, I-I can't-" Harry began

"No, you must come with me, or I think I'll go mad with worry," Ginny pleaded, "I've been worried sick about you,"

Harry didn't answer. He looked away from her. But Ginny could tell he was softening but she had a new plan.

"Fine don't come then, I guess I'll have to make that_dangerous_journey to Grimmauld place all on my own. Who knows what could happen to me," Ginny said slyly

"Ginny, don't even joke about such things," Harry warned

"Who's joking?" Ginny said innocently

Ginny turned her back and started to walk to the door. Smiling, she knew he wouldn't let her go alone. Oh I amgood! She placed her hand on the handle, and pushed.

"Goodbye Harry," Ginny said dramatically "Hopefully I'll see you on the 1st of September,"

"Ginny wait," Ginny dropped her smile as she turned to face him.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny replied politely

"I won't let you go alone," Harry, said calmly "I'm going too,"

Ginny smiled as she watched him throw bits and pieces from around his room into his trunk. She sat crossed legged watching him attempt to pack. He finally slammed his trunk shut and had gathered his firebolt. Ginny went and grabbed Hedwig's cage and stood next to Harry as he scribbled down a quick note to the Dursleys. He left it on his bed.

Harry silently pulled his trunk and firebolt down the stairs. Ginny followed clutching Hedwig's cage. Ginny's heart seemed to be breaking her ribcage as it was pumping so loudly and fiercely. She glanced around nervously as she pursued Harry. Harry opened the door for her and then came behind her as he shut the door slowly.

"Well that went well," Ginny said cheerfully making her way across the street to Mrs Figg's house.

Harry didn't answer and when Ginny looked behind her he was staring at his feet as he followed her lead.

Ginny stopped and turned to look at him. She placed Hedwig's cage on the floor and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. Harry stared up at her in surprise. She was going to tell him like she did before upstairs but she thought he'd had enough of that. Instead she pulled his shoulders forward, so he stumbled a bit towards her and she embraced him. Right there, in the middle of the road.

She held on tight trying to send he all the love she could muster in their hug. Harry wrung his arms around her waist; pulling her closer to him and buried his head in her neck. She stroked his hair and whispered soothing words to him. When he did let go, he gave her a weak smile. It was a nice smile; natural and slightly lopsided. He looked adorable and vulnerable. Ginny reached up and kissed him on his teary cheek. She was glad it was dark, because at least he couldn't see her blush.

Harry picked up his firebolt and trunk and Ginny did the same with the cage. Ginny linked her arm in the crook of his and they walked together to the house belonging to the batty old lady who lived across the street.

* * *

_(A/N): Hope you liked it, I'll update soon!_

_Love Pink Lizard xxxx_


End file.
